Seelow
Seelow is a very large multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place in the Eastern Front, featuring four Tanks, two on each side. It is a good map for snipers, and has plenty of spots to accommodate their playstyle. There are several houses in various stages of disrepair that are used by snipers but the views are hindered by the railroad in many cases. There are three distinct sections in this map, two large, open sides and a central hill with a railroad bridge and small tunnel network that divides them. The first side, which is typically the Soviet spawn in games of Team Deathmatch, is characterized by two large barns, one in the southern end of the map and the other to the northwest (of this side of the map) near the hill that leads up to the railroad bridge, a damaged house partially surrounded by a stone wall in the center which has a large wheat field around it that is often mined with Bouncing Betties or used as a hiding location for snipers and "campers", and a mill-like structure with a waterwheel to the east near the river that flows under the bridge. The other side of the map, which is typically the Wehrmacht spawn in games of Team Deathmatch, is divided up into several large wheat fields (which are often used in a similar manner to the wheat field on the opposite side of the map separated by a series of dirt roads with farmhouses and other structures, particularly one large barn to the northern end of the map (often used by snipers). The Central hill area which is dominated by the railroad bridge that provides an adequate sniping location against both sides of the map. There is also two tunnels that connect both sides of the map and meet in a central room (campers often hide here as well). There are also two open tunnels through the hill, one of which has a small stream flowing through it. In Search and Destroy, players usually try to snipe in their spawn at the beginning to score easy kills. However these people are also are in very high risk due to counter-sniping. The team spawning on the hillside has a greater risk of being spawn-sniped as they are exposed from the start, and if some players decide to take cover at the railroad, they can easily be shot in the back as they sprint uphill. As this map is so vast in Search and Destroy the distance between the two teams spawnpoints is less than half the distance of the map as the offensive team spawn on the downslope of the hill on the same side of the hill as the enemy team. This is unique for any map on multiplayer and means the map is effectively split in half with players extremely rarely going to the other side of the map beyond the railroad bridge, though this location is often frequented by snipers. Multiplayer Tactics *Seelow is mainly a long to medium range weapon map, with the added firepower of tanks. *Using the tanks from the spawn, without using the mounted MGs, a coordinated team with a sniper covering from behind, and the rest of the team running with the tanks, can be very effective in holding down the bridge. The use of tanks is vital, and it is recommended to have one player with Satchel Charges or an M9A1 Bazooka with Fireworks and Sticky Grenades, to eliminate the enemies' tanks as well. *Snipers, with the aid of the tanks captured at the spawn, and mounted MGs, such as the M1919 or MG42, can barricade one building and almost effortlessly destroy the enemy team, especially in killing-based games. *On Ground War, filling all the tanks (there are 3 in this game mode) with 2 people, and having the last three cover them from enemies trying to destroy them, can also be a very effective tactic. *There are also at least four different trees that the player can jump into, three of which are great sniping spots. On Domination, one tree is near one of the flags and another tree has complete visibility of another flag. *The tunnels can be easily traversed to get to the other side without the hassle of tanks. *Although there is not a lot of splash damage from the tank's main gun, getting caught in the open can be dangerous. *If possible, grab the tanks on the other team's spawn, it can be devastating. Also use anti-tank weapons to deal with incoming tanks. *Use teamwork with the tanks. Combine firepower onto one tank at a time. Trivia *Some players believe this map to be a spiritual successor to "Overgrown" from Call of Duty 4 due to its large size, vegetation, and vaguely similar layout. *The script for canceled level, Encampment, can be found in Mod Tools, uses Seelow names for places on level. *This map is not available in the Wii version. *This is one of the least liked maps, due to the tanks, large size, and many snipers. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels